


Dear Busty Asian Beauties

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busty Asian Beauties, Letter, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Dean writes a letter to Busty Asian Beauties, explaining why he will no longer be buying their magazine.Entirely inspired by KateKarnage7'sBusty Asian Beauties





	Dear Busty Asian Beauties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mark_my_words_tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_my_words_tonight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Busty Asian Beauties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828147) by [mark_my_words_tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_my_words_tonight/pseuds/mark_my_words_tonight). 

Dear Busty Asian Beauties,

I would like to take this moment to thank you for all you do for the lowly and downtrodden of the world. You kept my spirits high when life got rough. You've been with me since I was twelve (see: attached photo of me with my first copy of BAB, stolen from a Citgo in North Carolina, ca 1991). However, above all else, I would like to thank you for finally getting me to kiss the love of my life. He is fantastic. Black hair, blue eyes... If you ran a different gendered magazine, he would definitely be your angel in the centerfold. I know he is mine.

I would also love to thank you (that's a new word for me. I'm using it more now, so it doesn't trip so much coming off of my tongue) for the 2000 special centennial edition issue that was Bustless Asian Beauties. I didn't notice the difference until I opened it, and hoo boy. Let me tell you, that was an awakening I didn't know I needed. I still have that somewhere, actually. (I say somewhere like I don't know exactly where it is. It's on the shelf in my closet, which I thought was ironically funny.) That was quite the night for a 21 year old me, though I’m sure you don’t want to hear about it in detail. Just know that I can easily divide my life into before and after Bustless Asian Beauties. And that I have problems watching Jackie Chan now.

But I wrote this letter not to go on about my sexual escapades and your magazine’s role in them, but to thank you and apologize. Now that I have Cas (his name is Castiel. I call him Cas. He’s beautiful, so beautiful and soft. He has morning breath. His hair sticks in every direction. He writes his name in his boxers, and in a couple pairs of mine. The boxers I’m wearing right now say “Castiel Winchester” in them, and I cried a bit the first time I saw that. He took my last name. I would give it to him a million times over.) Where was I? Oh, now that I have Cas, I don’t think I’ll really be buying any more issues of BAB, Bustless or otherwise. (Well… maybe on special occasions.) Cas keeps me busy. But, ya wanna know the wildest thing? I’m old now. I’m going on 41, which is old. It’s young, sure, but I always thought I was gonna die before I saw thirty.

But when I saw thirty, I saw him, too.

He saved me.

But it's wild, because I'm only 41, or maybe I'm _already_ 41, and I don't want to fuck him all day. I wake up, and he's in my arms, and I could live in that moment forever.

Anyway, this rambled on and on, but I couldn’t just say goodbye without really… _ saying goodbye, _ ya know?

Thanks for everything.

Dean Winchester

  


_ Published in the September 2019 issue of Busty Asian Beauties _


End file.
